


The Cool Down

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Jarvis is watching and judging, M/M, Peter is 15, Tony is a creep, Tony should not be so into this, but Peter is into it too, but an affectionate one, in which Rachel perpetually disappoints the darker-starker server, sex in exchange for use of Tony's lab, tagged as noncon because all consent is void when underage is involved, they both have powers, this is gonna be a lot softer than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 15 year-old Peter Parker's AC is broken and he wants to hang out in the nice cool air of Tony's garage, but Tony suggests that he ought to get something in return. The boy may not have any money, but he does have a nice warm mouth.......(In which Peter blows Tony and they both pretend it's only because it's payment for enjoying his AC. Spoiler alert: it is not)Darker Starker Summer Swap Prompt: AC





	The Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> *says it loud for the people in the back*
> 
> **PETER IS UNDERAGE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SHIT, DON'T READ THIS SHIT.**
> 
> As usual, use your brain cells when determining what's okay in fiction versus what's okay in reality. It's not a particularly fine distinction.
> 
> Enjoy!

At this point, Tony was so used to losing chunks of time in the garage that he didn't even waste energy trying to calculate how much time he lost anymore. Eventually he'd blink back to life, whatever component is in his hands suddenly coming back into focus, and Tony could rely on Jarvis to do the rest.

“What’s shakin’, J?” he called.

“The time is 3:42 p.m., Sir. You've been working for 4 hours. Your last food was 10 hours ago, and you are approaching 22 hours without sleep. Your next scheduled engagement is at 8:00 p.m. with Ms. Potts, though she will likely reschedule once I've informed her you've reached your 24 hour wakefulness threshold.”

“Traitor,” Tony muttered, though he'd built in that safeguard himself. He was less likely to work himself into a coma if he knew Pepper would catch wind of it.

“Yes, Sir, exactly as programmed,” Jarvis snarked. He continued before Tony could threaten to take him out of this world as easily had as he brought him into it. “Also, Mr. Parker stopped by to see you.”

“Why didn't you let him in?” Tony asked, annoyed. Peter had blanket permission to enter whenever, just like all the Avengers.

“I did, sir. If you'll look to your left--”

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” came a voice from off to the side. “You looked like you were working on something important, so I figured I'd let you finish.”

It took Tony a moment to recognize the source. Peter Parker, his young protégé, was laying on the floor between two workbenches, on his back, limbs sprawling like a starfish. His eyes were closed, shirt rucked up under his armpits to leave his toned stomach exposed. Tony started to avert his eyes out of habit --fifteen, Tony, he’s fifteen-- but then realized that Peter wasn't looking anyways. The only one there to notice him ogling was Jarvis, who --let's face it-- had seen him doing much worse.

“Thanks for the consideration,” Tony mused. “You uh, you okay there, kiddo?”

“I'm perfect,” Peter replied, and Tony suppressed an instinctive  _ hell yeah, you are. _ “The AC at my place is busted, and the repair guy said it'll take a few days to get the new part.”

“I see,” Tony said. “Came over here to soak up my AC, did you?”

“Totally. Feels so good, Mr. Stark”

It was the slur in Peter's words that made Tony crack. It was indecent, for Peter to say his name that way. A year of self-restraint crumbled as Tony started imagining other things he could do to Peter that would feel  _ so good. _

I mean, fifteen was close enough to adulthood, right?

“Don't you think that's a little selfish, Peter?” Tony said lowly. “Taking advantage of my resources like that. Didn't even ask first, just assumed it was alright.”

Peter, the sweet thing, had bolted upright, a look of mortification on his flustered features. “I'm so sorry, Mr. Stark, I didn't mean to be rude,” he said quickly, eyes wide and sad. “I just-- you said I was welcome anytime…”

“And you are,” Tony nodded. “But it isn't free to keep cool air flowing on a hundred floors in July. What about reciprocity? You get cool air, what do I get?”

Peter rose from the floor, grabbing his backpack and shouldering it with his head hung low. “I didn't mean to be disrespectful,” he whispered miserably, heading for the door.

That wasn't what Tony was aiming for, though. He stepped forward to intercept, grabbing Peter by the arm. “Where are you going, Parker?

The mournful look in Peter's eyes as he looked up at Tony through his lashes shouldn't have made Tony's dick twitch. It did. “I don't have any money,” Peter mumbled. “I can't repay you.”

Now was the moment. Tony reached up and took Peter's chin, thumbing at that plump lower lip. He looked into Peter's eyes and tried to convey exactly how hungry he was for Peter. “You’re a clever kid,” he said evenly, not letting Peter drop his gaze. “I'm sure you can think of some other way to make it worth my while to have you here.”

One long, tense moment passed as they stared at one another. Tony waited. For what, he wasn't sure. For Peter to push him away, probably, or call him a pervert. Maybe to say that he didn't understand, and to make Tony voice aloud the sick, twisted things he wanted from Peter. He just stood and waited, until--

Peter dropped to his knees.

And oh, he  _ was _ a clever thing, because he knew exactly what was expected of him now. He was flushed --embarrassment? arousal?-- and his hands shook when he placed them on Tony’s thighs. “I could… I could make you feel good too, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh, I bet you could, Peter,” Tony replied, petting Peter’s curls. “Go on, then, show me.”

Peter didn’t fumble too much as he undid the button on Tony’s jeans and dragged down the zipper. His fingernails scraped at the skin of Tony’s thighs, dragging Tony’s pants and boxers down to his knees as they went. If Tony hadn’t already been half hard, then the way Peter licked his lips when Tony’s cock was bared before him would have done the trick.

“Can I--?” Peter started to ask before cutting himself off, wrapping a warm hand around Tony’s base. One dry stroke was all it took for Tony to be fully hard. God, those soft, slender fingers would be the death of him.

“You can do whatever you want.” Tony could probably get away with being demanding, order Peter to do what Tony liked best, wring Peter out under the guise of getting his due. Maybe another time he would. Today Tony wanted to see what Peter would do, given the choice.

His generosity was rewarded when Peter ducked forward and planted a kiss to the tip of Tony’s cock, obscenely innocent. He licked his lips again like he was savoring the taste.

“Have you done this before, kid?” Tony asked, proud of how his voice was almost steady. “Ever had a cock in your mouth before?”

Peter nodded jerkily, licking again, this time from the base all the way up to the head. “Yeah, a few times. Some boys at school.”

“Oh yeah?” Tony waited until Peter’s mouth was at his tip and pushed his hips forward. Not hard, just a few inches. Just enough to make Peter suck in a surprised little gasp and drop his jaw open on instinct to make room. “And what did you think? You like being on your knees for them?”

Before answering, Peter moved forward to take as much of Tony into his mouth as possible, as if testing to see how much he could fit into his mouth before the tip of Tony’s cock was pressing up against his throat. He gagged a little as he pulled off, and Tony loved the way those watery eyes looked on him. “Sucking them off was okay I guess, but…”

“But what?”

“But they didn’t taste as good as you,” Peter answered earnestly as he met Tony’s eyes, and then he got to work.

It was fucked up, the way that Peter’s innocence was so apparent in every bob of his head. Tony had never had a clumsier blowjob. Peter hadn’t quite mastered how to maintain suction as he moved, slurping messily along the shaft. His teeth skimmed down Tony’s length here and there, making Tony shiver with the threat. Every time Peter went down too far and Tony hit the back of his throat, Peter would gag again and have to jerk back to scramble for air.

He sucked Tony’s cock like he’d never seen one before in his life, let alone had one on his tongue. In short, he was on his knees seeming every inch the young, inexperienced kid that he was.

And honestly? Tony had never been harder.

Tony had to help him a little towards the end, putting his hands on either side of Peter’s cheeks and forcing him to keep a steady rhythm as Tony half fucked his throat. Peter moaned a little and let Tony lead him, his tongue flickering in his mouth where it was pressed up against Tony’s length, his eyes watery and glazed as they locked with Tony’s--

Just in time, Tony pulled back and let his cock slip out of Peter’s mouth, taking it in his hand instead so that he could jerk it roughly until he was coming all over Peter’s unsuspecting face. He held Peter still by a hand in his curls as the boy instinctively flinched away, keeping him there, refusing to let Peter budge an inch until Tony was done and his come was glistening in Peter’s eyelashes, dripping down his cheeks, collecting on Peter’s lips like a filthy kiss.

And then there was that tongue again, sweeping across Peter’s lips to collect as much of Tony’s come as he could and swallow it down. “Is that better, Mr. Stark?” Peter said, voice far too rough from abuse to match his innocent words. “Can I stay now, please?”

Tony didn’t trust himself to speak without threatening to keep Peter there forever. Instead he just swiped his thumbs across Peter’s eyelids so the boy could open his eyes and look up, then nodded shakily.

Thank  _ god _ for broken ACs.

………………… 

It became a daily routine for them, every day after Peter finished up with school. Every day at 3:12pm, Peter came scurrying into the lab and just dropped to his knees. Sometimes Tony noticed right away. Sometimes he was so lost in a project that he didn’t notice Peter waiting on him until Peter was already shuffling uncomfortably from the bruises forming on his knees thanks to the unforgiving concrete below.

The first time that happened, Tony bought a little foam kneeling mat to keep by his desk for Peter. It wasn’t like a sentimental thing or anything, he just pays for all the Avengers’ medical bills and didn’t want to be paying for Peter’s knee surgery 20 years from now, that’s all.

Peter was getting better at sucking Tony’s cock every day, a little less clumsy, a little more confident in his ability to make Tony feel good. After two weeks, he could probably make Tony come as quickly or as slowly as he wanted, depending on how long he felt like drawing things out. He was just so smart, this kid, so quick to learn exactly what got Tony going and precisely what pushed him over.

And he knew it, too, by the satisfied look in his eyes now. He had his head leaning serenely against Tony’s hip, Tony’s softening dick still in his mouth, having just swallowed down Tony’s come like a champ. He probably would have pulled off and stood up by now, like he usually did, except that Tony still had a death grip on Peter’s hair and hadn’t let him pull back so much as an inch yet. Peter, the absolute minx, didn’t seem to mind a bit.

Tony’s brain came back online one painful synapse at a time, and he pulled Peter off his cock just as soon as he was able to send the signals to his arm and get it to cooperate. “Exactly how broken is your AC?” he said, slightly slurred, releasing Peter so he could redress himself.

Peter was already standing and wiping the back of his hoodie’s sleeve across his mouth, despite knowing damn well he hadn’t wasted a drop of Tony’s come. He grabbed his backpack from the floor and plopped it on Tony’s desk, starting to unpack his schoolbooks so he could start on his homework. “Huh?” he asked distractedly.

“It’s been two weeks now,” Tony elaborated with a frown. “What kind of components could the repair man possibly be waiting on? That’s terrible service. Do you need me to make some phone calls for you, get things fast-tracked?”

“Oh, thanks, Mr. Stark, that’s really nice of you to offer, but that’s not necessary,” Peter grinned as he unzipped his pencil case to take out his favorite pen with the Iron Man topper. “It’s been fixed since last Thursday. Thanks though!”

Well  _ fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> stfustucky | tumblr


End file.
